Collagen membranes have been utilized in the treatment of dental injuries (U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,278), spinal injuries (U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,109) and knee injuries (U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,558).
There remains a need in the art for improved methods of promoting healing utilizing collagen material.